


Sleepwalking

by AlexIsMyBirdsName



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 17:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexIsMyBirdsName/pseuds/AlexIsMyBirdsName
Summary: Tim has a sleepwalking and cuddling habit.
Relationships: Brian/Timothy "Tim" W.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Sleepwalking

Brian knew about Tim’s sleepwalking. He had first told him about it during a game of 20 questions and mentioned it once more when Tim started sleeping over at Brian’s house. Brian didn’t think much of it at the time but soon learned how severe Tim’s sleepwalking is when it began happening almost every night. It was never anything serious, Tim mostly just walked around in circles before laying back down. Brian debated waking him up a few times, but knowing how little sleep Tim gets decides to keep an eye on him instead of waking him. 

One night is a bit different than Brian’s new schedule. He wakes up to Tim pacing with his eyes closed yet again and yet again groggily raises himself forward to watch his best friends spin in circles for a few minutes. For a moment things seem normal. Tim walks from his bed to his bathroom and back to his bed again much to Brian’s amusement. What Brian doesn’t expect is for Tim to crawl into his bed and curl protectively around him like a teddy bear. 

Brian can’t help the small smile that spreads across his face, this entire situation is just to adorable for his heart to handle. He loves how the tension in Tim’s body seems to disappear the second Tim laid his head on his chest and, if he looks closely, he can see Tim’s small contented smile in the darkness. Brian doesn’t even consider booting the snug Tim out of his bed, he just pulls the covers over them and snuggles deeper into Tim’s arms.


End file.
